Introducing Me
by Nana Yzch-Villa
Summary: "Oke, kau belum pernah mendengarku bermain biola, kan?"/  Aku berdiri mematung./  "Well, sampai jumpa di ruang rekreasi kalau begitu. Ingat, malam ini jam 9."/ JamesLily. Marauders Era. Songfic. READ AND REVIEW!


Nana YzCh- Villa Ames SPECIAL PRESENT!

Proudly Present (hoeeekk)

_**Introducing Me **_(songfic)

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Introducing Me © Nick Jonas

Parachutes & Airplanes © David Archuleta

Warning : _Straight_, minim deskripsi, alus maksa, diksi ancur dan keabalan yang sebagainya, _Marauders Era, OneShot_

Rates : T

Main Pair : JamesXLily

Dedicated for : Someone. XDD

READ AND REVIEW ITU HUKUMNYA WAJIB! .

ENJOY!

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak terima kasih."

"Kau yakin, Lily? Kurasa itu sedikit membebanimu. Mungkin kau bisa menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu atau apa."

"Maaf James Potter, semuanya sudah terkendali," tukas Lily seraya memalingkan badannya memunggungiku. Lagi.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

"Boleh aku mengeditnya?" tanyaku penuh harap. Apapun, asal dia ada didekatku.

"Apakah tulisanku terlihat seperti perlu diperbaiki?" ujarnya tajam. Aku menunduk lagi, aku tahu semua essaynya selalu sempurna. Mungkinkah dia benar-benar benci padaku? Tangan rampingnya buru-buru membereskan perkamen kecoklatan. Kadang tampak menjijikkan bagiku.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Jam berdetak lagi memecah kesunyian. Sial! Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun di hadapan gadis ini. Perlahan ia berbalik kearahku.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Potter!" ah begitu mudahnya ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Apa aku kurang keren? Perlahan kuraba kulit antara hidung dan bibirku. Benar saja kumisku masih terlalu pendek. Aku menghela nafas.

"Mau kue, Prongs?" tanya Sirius mengagetkanku. Rupanya ia telah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tangannya mengulurkan toples berisi kue kecoklatan.

"Tidak Padfoot."

"Kenapa? Ini _homemade_, loh," ah ya, pasti dari salah satu penggemarnya.

Aku mengendikkan bahu, "rasanya seperti kaki dalam arti denotasi."

Aku berbalik, membiarkan Padfoot mengecap-ngecap lidahnya kebingungan.

_I, I'm good at wasting time_

_I think lyrics need to rhyme_

_And you're not asking_

_But I'm trying to grow a moustache_

_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please_

_And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla_

_Otherwise it smells like feet to me_

"Hi Lily,"

"Oh, halo James," satu.

"Bulannya indah sekali, ya?" tanyaku basa-basi sambil mendekati tubuhnya. Berdiri dibelakangnya, menghadap keluar jendela. Tetapi memang aku suka sekali bulan yang bentuknya seperti ini. Mirip kuku kaki atau apalah.

"Ya Potter, bentuknya unik, lucu menurutku. Seperti kuku kaki," balasnya sambil mengerutkan dahi. Mungkin ada yang mengganjal dalam kepalanya. Biasanya ia melakukan itu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya. Oya, dua.

"Kau berkata persis seperti apa yang aku pikirkan. Uh, eh, Ano Lily, kau mau tidak pergi denganku ke Hogsmeade minggu ini?"

"Aku bayak kegiatan, Potter, dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan masuk kekamar sekarang," tiga. Dan ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Oh? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Dia mengucapkan namaku 3 kali. Aku berani bersumpah aku akan mimpi indah satu minggu penuh.

And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail

And I love you when you say my na-a-a-a-ame

"Ayolah Prongs, apa kau akan menyerah? Aku tak tahu keturunan Pevensie sangat lembek," mudah saja baginya mengatakan hal itu. Semua gadis sudah ada dipelukannya. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Hei lihat saja ia sedang mengatur ulang jadwal kencannya.

"Mungkin Alicia bisa minggu depan, atau Annabeth? Hm, Caroline sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Apa yang akan dikatakan Jessica kalau aku membatalkan kencannya minggu ini? Oh mungkin kunjungan he Hogsmeade minggu ini bisa tiga sekaligus," heh? Kalian dengar gumaman gilanya itu? Semua wanita mengerumuninya dan bahkan dia tak cukup peduli memperhatikan mereka satu persatu.

"Moony? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau harus mengajaknya ke Yulee Ball, Prongs, harus! Ini kesempatanmu. Dan eh, cepat, kau tahu kan, beberapa kakak kelas tertarik padanya."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tigapuluh enam kali, Moony."

"Aku tak mahir masalah begini." Tangannya membalik halaman buku coklat kumal.

Mereka ini benar-benar tidak membantu.

"Lily, kau mau kan datang ke pesta dansa denganku?"

"Entahlah Potter, mungkin aku akan pikirkan dulu."

"Alasan apalagi kali ini, Evans?"

"Aku tak begitu mengenalmu. Aku kurang mempercayaimu, Potter," ya, dia selalu saja pintar membuat alasan.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku akan memberitahumu semuanya. Semuanya tentang diriku, bagaimana?"

"Hm?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Imut sekali.

"Semuanya," janjiku. Dalam hati aku sudah merencanakan menuliskannya dalam sebuah perkamen 3 meter.

Ia tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa di aula besar kalo begitu," acuh tah acuh.

Aku merasa isi kepalaku memeleh semua.

_If you wanna know here it goes gonna tell you this_

_The part of me that'll show if you're close_

_Gonna let you see_

_everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

Mom sudah sering mengajariku berdansa. Kurasa aku sudah cukup mahir.

"Kau tidak terlalu mahir, Lily Evans," wajahnya memerah.

"Oh, _Shut up," _hari ini dia cantik sekali. Gaunnya satin biru muda yang dirancang menjadi sebuah mahakarya menurutku. Dipadukan dengan kulit pucatnya, dia terlihat seperti err... susu segar.

"Kau cantik. Seperti susu segar menurutku," oke, kuakui aku adalah tipe orang yang akan mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku.

Parasnya merah padam. Susah payah aku menahan tanganku untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Aku memelankan gerakan dansa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, Potter?"

"Hm?"

"Aku.. ano, ingin mengenalmu."

Dunia terbalik dalam pengelihatanku.

_I'll try to do my best to impress_

_But it's easier_

_to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear_

_what lives in my brain_

_My heart, will you ask for it,_

_for your perusing?_

_At times confusing,_

_slightly amusing_

_Introducing me_

"Well, selamat Prongs, kau benar-benar hebat," itu ke-113 kalinya mereka mengucapkannya. Pasca pesta dansa, tak henti-hentinya mereka memuji keberanianku dan mengakui aku tak parah-parah amat dalam urusan wanita.

Aku membusungkan dada.

Hari itu cerah berawan, tak banyak yang mengeluh soal cuaca. Aku mengoceh tak henti tentang pertandingan quidditch sore nanti. Gyffindor Vs Sirius dan Lupin sudah benar-benar muak.

"Ok mate, kau hanya harus bertanding dengan serius nanti, oke?" Sirius menepuk pundakku sambil membalas kerlingan seorang gadis Hufflepuff.

Dan dapat kulihat, dengan gerak lambat seorang Lily Evans melangkah gemulai memasuki aula dan duduk di ujung meja gyffindor, bergabung dengan gadis-gadis kelas 5 lainnya. Terbesit ide gila di benakku.

"Padfoot?"

"Em?" mulutnya dipenuhi chipolata.

"Kau mau membantuku mentransfigurasi sebuah gitar?" tanyaku penuh harap. Sirius terlihat seperti ingin memuntahkan makanannya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Prongs?" Lupin menimpali. Aku mendapatkan ekspresi yang sama diwajahnya.

"Sama sekali tidak."

Sirius yang tersadar dari posisi batunya mentransfigurasi pialaku menjadi sebuah gitar akustik coklat mengilap. "Kau bisa memainkannya, Prongs? Itukan alat musik muggle."

"Tenang saja, Dad pernah mengajariku dulu," aku berdiri sambil menyampingkan gitar di pundakku. Disertai tatapan aneh orang-orang disekitarku aku berkata, "kalian, jaga makananku, ya!" ucapku mantap ketika jajaran piring makanan di tengah menghilang. Tinggal hanya piringku yang terisi. Mereka mengangguk mantap.

Aku berjalan mantap meuju bagian ujung meja Gyffindor, yang bersbelahan dengan meja para guru. Untung saja tak banyak yang hadir hari itu. Aku mencoleh bahunya sedikit. Dia menoleh tak acuh padaku.

"Dengarkan, please. Sedikit saja."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum memetik gitarku sambil bernyanyi.

"_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to_

_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la la la la, da"_

"_..."_

Ia sedikit terenyak, memulihkan diri dari keterkejutannya. Apakah aku sudah bilang aku ini seorang lelaki?

Kuakui aku sedikit gugup dengan seisi aula yang terbengong-bengong menatapku sedetik sebelum mereka mulai bersuit-suit.

"Oke, kau belum pernah mendengarku bermain biola, kan?"

Aku berdiri mematung.

"Well, sampai jumpa di ruang rekreasi kalau begitu. Ingat, malam ini jam 9."

Aku berjalan kembali menuju kursiku dengan gaya jalan seperti robot, tak mempercayai apa yang ia katakan.

"Hei _guys_, mana makananku?" ucapku kaget melihat piringku kosong.

"Maaf _mate," _hanya itu yang mereka katakan, dengan ekspresi tak bersalah tentu saja. Apa mereka tak tahu aku akan bertanding quidditch? Atau aku benar-benar membutuhkan hidrat arang untuk menenangkanku dari semua nyata-nyaris-mimpi ini?

"Mau puding, Prongs?" tanya Moony menawarkan, masih dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

_I never trust a dog to watch my food_

_And I like to use to the word "dude"_

_As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_

_And I've never really been into cars_

_I like really cool guitars and superheroes_

_And checks with lots of zeros on 'em_

_I love the sound of violins_

_And making someone smi-i-i-i-ile_

Kami menang dengan skor 300-150 pertandingan yang alot memang, mengingat aku lebih cepat 2 detik mengambil snitch sebelum seeker Ravenclaw yang entah-siapa itu berhasil menyentuhnya. Dan aku mendapat banyak sekali kartu ucapan. Malas sekali membacanya, mungkin lebih baik aku bersiap untuk jam 9 nanti, memakai setelan terbaik, parfum terharum, sisir rambut, bedak tipis, sampai aku ingat ini bukan acara cari jodoh.

Karena aku tak punya pekerjaan Yang bisa kulakukan, aku mulai membuka kartu ucapan. Ternyata tak banyak kartu yang menyelamatiku karena Quidditch sore tadi, namun kebanyakan adalah ucapan-ucapan seperti;

"Congrats James, lain kali lagunya lebih bagus ya!"

Atau

"Diary Milk selalu sukses pada kencan pertana"

Dan

"Kau harus menggunakan aroma nafas mint pada saat menciumnya, itu selalu membuat wanita senang"

Dan setumpuk lagi tulisan seperti itu. Aku hanya nyengir melihatnya. Mungkin aksiku tadi pagi benar-benar sudah menyebar atau apalah.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 malam, namu ruang rekreasi sudah sepi. Mungkin karena pertandingan quidditch tadi. Semua orang kedinginan karena hujan. Huh, aku saja yang mainnya masih segar begini!

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Sembilan lewat limabelas. Mungkin ia sedang berdandan, wanita memang sensitif sekali dengan penampilan.

Tapi eh, dia berdandan? Untuk menemuiku?

Kurasa hidungku bergeser ke sebelah kiri 5 senti.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Sepuluh lewat lima. Aku mematung. Mungkin dia hanya mempermainkanku?

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Dua belas tepat.

Pikirku bulat, ia hanya mempermainkanku. Mana mungkin dia mau menemui orang yang bahkan tidak ia usahakan untuk mengenalinya?

Mana mungkin dia memperlihatkan permainan biolanya yang bahkan belum ia perlihatkan pada siapapun di asrama ini?

Mana mungkin ia mau bersusah payah datang ke ruang rekreasi sedangkan ia memiliki selimut hangat di kamarnya?

Mana mungkin?

Satu banding sejuta menurutku.

Aku beranjak menaiki tangga ke arah kamar tidur yang sudah menunggu. Hangat. Hatiku sekali aku menanggapi leluconnya. Dia bahkan tak peduli aku akan datang atau tidak.

Namun sebenarnya aku masih mengharapkannya memanggil dibelakangku pada saat-saat terakhir. Seperti sinetron remaja putri. Aku pernah sekali menontonnya. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Tak ada, bahkan suara sayup pun tidak. Yang ku dengar adalah bunyi kertak halus dari perapian yang menyala redup.

Balon cinta yang kutipun selama ini seakan-akan bocor, mengerut. 'Hanya' karena insiden ini.

Miris. Tragis.

_There's something crazy about this day  
Like I'm walking on a trampoline  
I couldn't get much higher_

_So if I ask you, would you stay  
'Cause you remind me of a  
Ballerina dancing on a wire (*) _

Besoknya aku benar-benar tak bisa tersenyum. Oke terlalu berlebihan, yang benar adalah pagi ini aku tak bisa tersenyum. Padfoot dan Moony berkali-kali melawak yang sebenarnya malah membuatku semakin cemberut melihat kelakuan konyol mereka. Lalu dunia melambat.

Lambat bagai tak bergerak. Ketika aku membaca sepucuk surat yang dijatuhkan Rurrof dihadapanku. Surat sederhana, hanya seonggok perkamen kecoklatan yang dihiasi tarian tinta.

"Lily," lirihku pelan, cepatcepat kumasukkan surat ke dalam saku jubahku agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan.

"Apa itu, Prongs?" Sirius memajukan tubuhnya tepat setelah aku mengucapkan terimakasih pada burung hantu kesayanganku.

"Surat," jawabku pendek sambil tersenyum memaksa kearahnya.

"Privat?"

"Sangat," langsung saja aku melanjutkan melahap ayam panggang yang berminyak-minyak lezat. Tak ingin mendengarkan omong-kosong kedua temanku itu.

Waktu seakan sengaja mempermainkanku saat pelajaran tengah terjadi. Lambat lambat lambat. Seakan ada yang sengaja menambatkan jangkar raksasa pada ekornya. Well, kalau waktu memiliki ekor tentu saja.

Hari ini profesor McGonagall banyak mengoceh tentang keutamaan transfigurasi, bahaya-bahayanya, keunggulannya, dan hal-hal yang menurutku tidak penting lainnya. Profesor Sprout mencoba melawak, katanya apabila Jerat Setan ditempatkan di tempat angker, ia benar-benar bisa menjerat setan betulan. Sedangkan Profesor Flitwick bilang, mantra dan guna-guna bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta pada dirimu sendiri.

Sumpah. Melelahkan sekali mendengarnya.

Yayaya, aku tahu hari ini aku tidak sabaran sekali. Tentu saja karena aku ingin cepat-cepat membuka surat Lily. Aku sendiri merencanakan membukanya saat semua orang sudah jatuh terlelap. Terhipnotis oleh sang dewi malam. Brilian, kan?

"Belum tidur, Prongs?"

"Belum."

"Well, bulannya indah sekali, kan?"

"Ya."

"Whe? Kau kenapa Prongs?"

"Tidak apa-apa Pad, sudah kau tidur saja."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Oh."

Aku menghela nafas mengakhiri percakapan bodoh kami. Menggangu saja dia. Pasti tidak bisa tidur karena memilikirkan bagaimana membagi waktu untuk kencan-kencannya. Setiap saat hanya itu yang dipikirkannya. Dasar.

Perlahan kurogoh saku piyama yang menyimpan sepucuh surat Lily. Kasar dibeberapa titik. Seperti diperciki air atau sesuatu. Air mata?

Kubuka perlahan.

Oh ternyata didalamnya bukan perkamen, melainkan kertas muggle. Pantas saja amplop perkamennya tidak terlalu menggembung.

_Menemui James Potter_

_Di tempat tidurnya. _

Dia ini apa sih? Bisa tahu aku ditempat tidur segala.

_Well, benarkan kau ada di tempat tidur? Aku tahu kau membuka semua suratmu sebelum tidur. Kenapa aku tahu? Apa itu mengejutkan? Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu. _

_Pertama, aku minta maaf tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku kemarin malam. Sejujurnya ingin sekali aku datang. Tapi burung hantu datang memberitahuku ayahku meninggal sorenya. Maaf , maaf sekali. Namun ayah dan keluargaku lebih penting kemarin. Kau mau memaafkanku, kan? Aku juga ingin memintamu mendoakan ayahku, do'akan agar dia tenang, ya?_

_Oh ya, aku sudah menghubungi Prof. McGonagall, aku akan cuti. Mungkin aku akan kembali lagi musim gugur mendatang. Tapi kata McGonagall, dengan nilai-nilai sempurnaku, aku hanya tinggal datang saja ke ruang ujian saat O.W.L nanti. Mei, kan? Ibuku terlalu terkejut dengan kematian ayahku, dia terguncang. Aku dan Petunia hatus merawatnya. Kuharap kau mengerti keadaanku. Terlebih lagi aku harus mencari pekerjaan menggantikan ayahku, rasanya tidak adil apabila aku bersenang-senang di Hogwarts sementara keluargaku di London menderita. Mungkin aku akan ke restoran menjadi pelayan, atau shopkeeper atau apasajalah yang penting kebutuhan kami tercukupi. _

_Ah, aku jadi cerita begini. Sekali lagi maaf ya James Potter. mungkin cukup segini saja suratku. Ibuku mulai kejang-kejang.  
_

_Sampai jumpa nanti, James! _

Ah, pipiku basah oleh air hangat. Apa dia benar-benar meninggalkan Hogwarts? Bekerja menjadi pelayan? Aku tersedan pelan.

"Prongs?" Padfoot dan Moony kelihatannya terganggu dengan suaraku.

"Ya?" jawabku basah. Ah sial. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta aku sedang menangis!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara selimut yang disibakkan dan langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Prongs, kau menangis!" pekik Lupin bodoh.

Sementara Sirius mencomot surat Lily dan membacanya bersama dengan Lupin.

"Ohh.." seru mereka berbarengan.

"Prongs, sudah, kau jangan sedih. Masih banyak wanita lain di sunia ini... mungkin Alice bisa menyukaimu bila kusuruh, atau Bianca, dia lumayan cantik. Atau.."

"Pad!" bentak Moony tegas.

"Ups, Sorry."

"Coklat, Prongs?" Moony mengulurkan sepotong coklat kepadaku dan segera saja mereka berda duduk disampingku. Merangkul.

"Ke-kenapa.." ucapku datar, "kenapa dia harus pergi secepat ini? Padahal baru saja aku mulai dekat dengannya."

"Kau tahu, ayahnya.." Padfoot memulai...

"AKU TAHU! Aku mengerti posisinya sekarang ini!"

Mereka berdua terhenyak mendengar bentakanku.

"Lalu dia harus bekerja. Memangnya dia berapa tahun? 15! Kau dengar itu? 15! Bisa apa anak 15 tahun."

"Dia 'kan harus menafkahi..." Padfoot kembali bersuara...

"AKU TAHU! AKU BILANG AKU MENGERTI POSISINYA SEKARANG INI!"

Moony menjitak Padfoot gemas. Orang itu memang tidak terlalu peka keadaan.

Hening.

Angin malam meniup anak rambut kami. Lembut dalam sepi.

"Baru 7 bulan lagi aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Itupun kalau dia kembali. Kalau tidak?"

Hening lagi.

"Lalu, mengapa dia harus menjadi pelayan? Shpokeeper? Bukankah bia bisa bekerja di salah satu cabang usaha keluargaku? Aku yakin aku bisa memasukkannya di cabang manapun. Lalu dia bisa menukarkan uang gajinya menjadi uang Muggle di Gringgots. Selain itu kan aku bisa menjadi lebih leluasa bertemu dengannya!" seruku menggebu-gebu.

"Well, bukankah menjadi pelayan itu baru rencana?"

"Uhmm.."

"Mungkin kau bisa menawarkannya bekera di tempatmu.." Moony bersuara.

Kami bertiga berpandangan. Benar juga.

"Kau tetap bisa dekat dengannya, kan?"

Aku memeluk mereka sambil tersenyum jahil. Benar juga kau, Pad!

END

Gimana gimana? Jelek, yah? Aaaaa... malu~ /

Sebenernya ini arsip lama, tapi baru dilanjut tadi siang dikit, yeeh jadi beresnya gini deh.

Feelnya bener-bener gakerasa menurut aku, diksinya ancur-ancuran. Parah! gile deh itu ending'a~ =_= hakhakhak...

Bagi yang udah baca & Review fic ini, tolong **RnR** lagi bya, ficku yang judulnya IS THIS LOVE? Dramione. T. Romance. Wokee? Thank's guys!

Anyway, ayo bantu aku nulis lagi dengan cara meng-klil link dibawah ini! (komersial)


End file.
